1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices and methods used to assist in removal of stuck tools or objects from a wellbore or other remote location by fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is used to remove tools or other objects that have become stuck within a wellbore. Stuck tools or objects can have irregular surfaces onto which it is difficult to latch a fishing tool. It is useful for an operator to have information relating to the geometry of the stuck device or object so that appropriate fishing tool(s) can be used to best try to remove the stuck device or object.